The New Ally
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: When a mysterious person saves Yumi in Lyoko, then appears in reality, Questions arise. How does he know about Lyoko, how does he virtualize without Jeremy's knowing, and to who does he show loyalty to?
1. The New Ally

The New Ally

Chapter One

Everyone in this fic is owned by whoever made Code: Lyoko. Except for my personal character.

It was bright in the Desert region of Lyoko. The sun was shining, (as if it ever went down,) and there were natural sounds. Well, almost.

"IMPACT!" Ulrich yelled as he stabbed a Krab in the center of X.A.N.A. symbol. Odd jumped out from behind a rock, and grabbed his wrist.

"LASER ARROW!" Odd yelled, sending three arrows out towards the Krabs overpowering Yumi. Yumi jumped backwards to avoid a laser, and was in the path of the Laser Arrows. Before she was hit, a person in a black cloak stood behind her, and took damage from the arrows. He took out his scythe, and removed his hood. They saw a face with blond hair, and blue eyes. He darted towards one of the Krabs, and killed it. Right before he killed a second one, he was shot off of the edge of Lyoko.

"Later!" he said, and he devirtualized right before going over the edge. Yumi threw her fan, and slashed through the remaining Krab.

"Who was that guy?" Odd asked. Aelita ran forward towards the tower. Jeremy's voice echoed throughout the desert.

"Aelita, hurry! In a few seconds, the power will cause a massive explosion, wiping out the whole city! What? Someone's coming out of the Scanners!" Jeremy exclaimed. Odd gasped, just as Aelita rose to the second floor of the tower. She scanned her hand, and typed in 'Lyoko' just in time. The power was just about to cause the explosion, and everyone around was ready for impact.

"Return to the past, now." Jeremy said as he pressed the enter key. There was a white semicircle that then covered the Earth, and disappeared.

They were eating lunch, back where it all started. Sissy walked over to Ulrich, and before she said anything, Odd cut her off.

"Why don't you just leave Ulrich alone? You know he doesn't like girls with an I.Q. lower then Jim's!" Odd exclaimed. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy were laughing at this. Sissy scoffed at walked away, annoyed.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" a voice asked from behind Ulrich. Ulrich wheeled around to see a buy with blond hair and blue eyes. Ulrich gasped in amazement, and Jeremy spoke up.

"You're the guy from Lyoko!" Jeremy whispered. The boy nodded as he sat down next to Odd. He took the plate of strawberry-covered cake, and gave it to Odd.

"I don't really like strawberries, and I know you do." he said. Odd shrugged and started eating. Yumi looked at the boy.

"How do you know about Lyoko, and how were you virtualized?" Yumi whispered. The boy looked around quickly before responding.

"Not here. Too many people. My name's..." he started. Before he finished, the bell rang. He picked up his books, and waved good-bye. He then headed out the door to his gym class.

"How can he know about Lyoko? This isn't right." Yumi said. Jeremy nodded. Odd was too busy eating to care.

"I'll ask Aelita about it. Maybe she knows whether he's from Lyoko, or one of X.A.N.A's attacks." Jeremy said. Ulrich nodded. Yumi stood up.

"I need to get to class." Yumi said, and walked out the door. Jeremy and Ulrich had to drag Odd away from the cake in order to get to class on time.

In chemistry, they had a long exam. Of course, not only was Jeremy the first one done, it was an east A. Odd, however, didn't do so well. Ulrich managed to get a B. As the three of them walked towards their dorms, the boy stopped them.

"We have time now. Follow me to my dorm. I believe it's near Jeremy's." he said, and then started walking. Along the way across the yard, Yumi managed to catch up to them.

"Where are we going?" she asked Ulrich. Ulrich merely shrugged as they trudged along. When they got to the boy's apartment, they saw a basic, ordinary apartment. The bed was made, and the computer on the desk was on. The boy turned the screensaver off, and they saw just a basic screen.

"This is how I know about Lyoko, and this should allow you to know both how I was virtualized, and my name." he said, before typing rapidly. A few seconds later, a camera video turned on. It clearly showed Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy riding down the sewers. The next shot showed three of them being virtualized, but yet they were covered in shadow.

"There's you!" Odd exclaimed as the boy appeared in the screen. In the video, he started his own virtualization program, and was warped from his computer.

"This is my first trip to Lyoko. I am here on a mission to congratulate the heroes of Lyoko. Although I look like the Grim Reaper, complete with a scythe, I'm not. My real name is..." It started. The power then went out.

"That's twice today that we haven't heard your name..." Jeremy said. The boy nodded, and gasped. X.A.N.A's logo had appeared on his computer.

"If that isn't obvious, I don't know what is." the boy said. He grabbed a skateboard from his closet.

"I think I prefer your way." he said, walking towards the door. He opened the door, and saw what was once the hallway. He saw a giant hole in the ground, cutting off all the ways out.

"X.A.N.A's pulled all the stops. Just great." Ulrich said, looking down the hole. He saw blackness, nothing. There was a loud thud as the wall slid over, and Ulrich fell forward, off the edge.

That's the end of Chapter One. Seeing as this is my first Code: Lyoko story, please review, and don't flame me. Yeah, I guess that's it. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	2. Odd's Secret

The New Ally

Chapter Two

The new character belongs to me; everyone else belongs to the creators of Code: Lyoko.

"X.A.N.A's pulled out all the tricks." Ulrich said. The wall lurched forward, and Ulrich, who was leaning directly on the edge of the pit, fell forwards, and into the pit. He managed to grasp the end of the wood, but was slipping.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ulrich yelled as he slipped off. Yumi's arm darted out and grabbed Ulrich's hand. She pulled him back up, sweating.

"Thanks, Yumi." Ulrich said. Yumi nodded, before the building lurched again. The new boy was flung forward towards the pit.

"NOW!" he yelled as he jumped. He used the lurch to make him jump further then usual, and so he landed on the far side.

"We need to jump when the building lurches. I don't think it will lurch two more times, just once." he said, gesturing to the pit. Jeremy nodded. The building then fell forward. Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd toppled forward. By some lucky chance, they all managed to clear the gap, just as the building part fell backwards, and where the boy's room once stood was thin air.

"ARG!" the boy yelled as the four of them flew towards him. Odd hit him, and knocked him into the wall. He fell unconscious, Odd at his feet.

"Now we get to drag them. Fun." Ulrich said, picking up Odd. Yumi picked up the boy, and they ran to the staircase, where they slid down the banister. The boy woke up, and jumped on the banister.

"Vinny. My name's Vinny." Vinny said. Ulrich nodded, then jumped off the rail. Yumi followed suit, and then Vinny did. Jeremy came down the stairs a few minutes later. A giant crack appeared a few dozen yards ahead of them. Odd woke up, and stood on the ground.

"It look's like it's time for the hundred yard dash." Odd said. Jeremy looked as Odd blankly.

"I better at Math then sports." Jeremy said. Odd looked at Jeremy, a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Math won't help you this time. Ready, set, GO!" Odd roared, and the five of them ran forward. Yumi held the lead, with Ulrich, Odd, and Vinny right behind her. Jeremy was losing speed, at a slow but steady rate. The crack then opened wider, and Jeremy got caught in it.

"GUYS!" Jeremy yelled. Vinny spun around on his heels. He ran backwards, and grabbed Jeremy's wrist. He tried to pull him out, but Jeremy was stuck. Vinny looked down, and saw that Jeremy's foot was really deep.

"Go on! Jeremy's foot sunk through, and I need for the crack to open wider to get him out! Go ahead to the Scanner Room! I'll meet you there!" Vinny yelled. But before they could move, the crack opened widely, and swallowed Jeremy and Vinny.

"NOOOO!" Odd yelled. He went to dive for them, but Ulrich stopped him. From below, a voice wafted in the breeze.

"Hey, we're in the sewers!" Vinny yelled. In his surprise, Ulrich let go of Odd, who fell to the floor. Odd gave Ulrich an angry look before jumping in. There was a loud 'sploosh' and Odd yelled.

"Ugh, I really didn't need to go into the water. Let's see if it worked...OH MY GOD, IT WORKED!" Odd exclaimed. (Two of my favorite Code: Lyoko quotes are in this story. Try and find them!) Ulrich looked down, and saw Odd standing in a crabwalk position in the water, whilst Vinny and Jeremy were standing, dry, a scooter and skateboard in hand.

"Wow. I never knew that was directly under the-HEY!" Ulrich yelled as Yumi pushed him in. He landed on his stomach in the water. Yumi jumped down from above, and landed next to Jeremy.

"C'mon, we've got to get to the factory." Jeremy said. Odd stepped out of the water, and got his skateboard. Ulrich hurried to get his. Odd started running, his skateboard in hand.

"Yeah..." Odd said, as he rode down the sewer. Ulrich was a few feet behind Odd. Odd suddenly stopped, and Ulrich plowed into him. They both fell into the sewer. Odd reappeared, breaking through the surface. He spat sewage water out of his mouth.

"Look over there, by the ladder!" Odd exclaimed, pointing at the ladder. Ulrich resurfaced, and gasped. There was a huge quake in front of the ladder. He looked to see where the water was.

"Odd, swim as fast as you can towards shore!" Ulrich exclaimed. The two of them started swimming, but to no avail. They were being dragged closer and closer to the giant waterfall. Vinny stuck his hand out.

"Grab my hand!" Vinny yelled. Ulrich just managed to grab his arm. Odd wasn't so lucky. Jeremy cried out as Odd went over the edge, and into oblivion. They heard Odd scream, and then there was silence.

"Odd..." Jeremy said. Vinny looked down at his watch, and pressed the top. A small command screen appeared. He touched the one that looked like a person. A small pair of tweezers came out, and it reached down. It pulled out a piece of hair, and gave it to Vinny.

"We should be able to virtualize Odd with this. He will remember everything, and it will be like a temporary sleep for him until we do so." Vinny said. He placed the hair in a small tube, and gave it to Jeremy. Yumi then looked up, and started climbing a rope that had been lowered down from above.

"Guys, there's a rope." Yumi said. Ulrich started climbing. Jeremy followed Ulrich, and Vinny went last. Jeremy looked down, and, with tears in his eyes, he waved goodbye to Odd.

"NOW!" Yumi yelled. She swung the rope, and it brought them over the pit. They landed safely on the other side of the pit. They wasted no time in climbing up the ladder. As soon as they reached the bridge, Yumi ran as fast as she could. Ulrich was right behind her. She grabbed onto the rope, and swung down. She skidded to a stop, right in front of the elevator. She stood, panting. Ulrich ran next to her, and started panting.

"You guys are actually tired?" Vinny asked. Although he wasn't exactly fast, he had stamina. Jeremy was panting a lot next to Vinny. He pushed the elevator button, and it went down to the Scanner Room.

"Vinny, seeing as you don't have s scanner yet, as you don't have a file here, I'll have to make one." Jeremy said. He started working on the Scanner. Ulrich, Yumi, and Vinny started talking about how quickly it would take Jeremy.

"Done!" Jeremy said, wiping his forehead. Vinny whipped his head around in shock, making him crack his neck.

"How could you finish it that fast? It took much longer before..." Yumi said. Jeremy smiled.

"I used the magic of Hammerspace." Jeremy said. Ulrich and Yumi exchanged confused glances, whilst Vinny understood.

"Hammerspace is the art of pulling something out of mid-air, and it doesn't seem to come from anywhere. I've only seen it in one of those Hyperboy (all rights reserved, created by Gene Goldstein) comics." Vinny explained. The three of them stepped into the scanner. Jeremy rode the elevator to the control room.

"Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Vinny." Jeremy said. A light draft started wafting into the scanners from the bottom. A small black circle started circling the three of them.

"Virtualization." Jeremy said. The three of them were then transported to Lyoko. There was an error sign on the screen, and it showed Vinny.

"Oh no, something went wrong!" Jeremy exclaimed. Vinny appeared in the cold, mountain region. He looked to see Yumi and Ulrich appear next to him, but they didn't. Vinny gasped, and started contacting Jeremy.

"You either got the wrong coordinates, which is highly unlikely, or there was an error. What happened?" Vinny asked. Jeremy was typing frantically, trying to fix the error.

"Vinny, you have to go through a tower to get to the Forest Region. That's where Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich are." Jeremy instructed. Vinny nodded, and ran towards the tower. Jeremy placed Odd's hair inside his computer. Vinny floated up into the second level of the tower, and gasped in surprise. What he saw was the last thing he thought he'd see.

In the Forest Region, Yumi and Ulrich were racing forward. They saw Aelita running away from quite a few Krabs. Yumi gasped in terror when she saw Aelita get in the back with a laser, and fly forwards. Ulrich darted forward, determined not to let Aelita fall into the abyss below her, which looked like a giant tunnel, only with no bottom.

"AELITA!" Yumi yelled. Ulrich jumped down, and caught Aelita. He then jumped onto the wall. He started jumping from wall to wall. After a few minutes, he came back up in time to see Yumi destroy one of the Krabs, only to be shot by another. Ulrich gasped when he heard Jeremy's voice echo throughout the world.

"Vinny! You claim you see what? Yumi, only ten hit points left, with more monsters on the way!" Ulrich climbed out of the hole, And helped pull Aelita up. He turned around, and blocked a lethal shot from killing Yumi. He turned around, and faced the Krabs.

"TRIPLICATE!" Ulrich yelled. He split into three entities, and charged forward. One of the clones was destroyed, but they managed to destroy three of them. Ulrich waved forward, and the four of them ran forward. A shot was heard, and Ulrich's clone jumped in front of Yumi, sacrificing itself.

In the tower, Vinny gasped. In front of him, Odd was lying on the floor. His eyes were just beginning to open.

"Who are you? The last thing I remember was being attacked by a Guardian, but then I woke up here..." Odd said. Vinny realized what had just happened.

"JEREMY! Whatever happens, don't scan the piece of hair! That wasn't Odd! That was...crud. I really need to talk faster." Vinny said as a figure was virtualized in front of him. It was Odd, only...different. His hair was jet black, with a red spot in the center. His purple fur was deep orange, and it let off a radiant glow.

"Heh, it seems the real Odd has woken up. I'm Blaze, Odd's evil counterpart, and twin." Blaze said, as he pushed Vinny off the edge of the tower, and threw Odd against the wall.

"A twin...ODD! VINNY!" Jeremy yelled. But it was too late: the damage had been done.

This is the ending point of Chapter Two. I'm impressed so many people reviewed. Yeah, just keep an eye out for the new season of Code: Lyoko, starting 9/10/2005, at 6. And that's all I have to say. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


End file.
